Clarity
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang tak disangka-sangka merubah kehidupan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang normal berubah total... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter One

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This Story = Searaki Icchy**

**WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya...**

**Hope u guys enjoy it~ :D**

* * *

Seumur hidupnya, Ichigo Kurosaki hanya mempunyai satu keinginan, yaitu menikah dengan wanita pilihannya. Diusianya yang sudah tidak belia, Ichigo terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan yang ia geluti selama kurang-lebih sepuluh tahun menjadi seorang _web design_. Karena itulah, Ichigo tidak pernah bisa memikirkan apapun selain pekerjaannya. Dan berkat itu juga, ia jarang mencari wanita dan jarang bergaul dengan dunia luar karena terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak termasuk pria berpenampilan buruk. Ichigo mempunyai tubuh bidang dengan perut hampir sixpack—walau dia tidak pernah menjaga badannya—juga mempunyai wajah rupawan enak dilihat dan warna rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Ichigo masih termasuk pria idaman wanita, meskipun tidak berada dalam posisi paling atas. Hanya saja, karena sifatnya yang selalu mendahulukan pekerjaan daripada perasaan, tidak ada wanita yang menyadari keunggulannya. Karena sifatnya ini, Ichigo bahkan harus rela saat melihat wanita yang selama ini dia puja menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Dia memaklumi hal itu, menikahnya wanita yang ia sukai juga karena dirinya yang tidak pernah bertindak untuk menyatakan cinta. Padahal wanita itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

Ichigo selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang yang dia sayangi. Melebihi dirinya. Walau itu harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Namun, seiring berlalunya waktu dan juga umurnya yang semakin bertambah, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus menikah. Dia sudah lelah mendengar pertanyaan orang tuanya saat pulang ke rumah. Ichigo sudah tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan yang sering kali ibunya tanyakan, "Kapan kau akan menikah, Ichigo?" atau "Kapan kami akan diperkenalkan oleh calon menantu?"

Pria itu tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Tapi, Ichigo tidak mungkin berbohong kepada mereka. Dia memang belum mempunyai calon untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Aku harus mencari wanita."

.

.

**Searaki Icchy's Present**

.

.

Di sudut bar malam setelah selesai kerja Ichigo meneguk segelas bir dinginnya, berbincang pelan dengan sahabat lama sekaligus merupakan teman satu kantornya, Kaien Shiba, seorang don juan tampan perayu wanita. Berbeda dengan Ichigo, Kaien mempunyai magnet yang kuat untuk menggaet wanita. Tidak ada kaum hawa yang tidak luluh jika Kaien mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya.

"Akhirnya, Ichigo!" seru Kaien bersemangat. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu jika kau butuh bantuanku!" ujarnya mantap.

Ichigo mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu sampai minta bantuanmu."

"Ayolah, kawan~" Kaien merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "Sejak Hime menikah, kau tidak pernah mencari wanita lagi. Kau bahkan tidak pernah hadir ke acara _blind-date_ yang sengaja kuciptakan khusus untukmu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka ikut _blind-date_ kan, Kaien?" Ichigo mendesah. "Aku pasti mencari wanita. Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu mereka dalam acara seperti yang kau buat untukku."

Kaien akhirnya geleng kepala tanda menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Ichigo jika pria itu tetap bersikukuh menolak saran darinya. "Terserah kau saja, kawan. Lebih baik nikmati saja statusmu itu. Karena saat kau menikah nanti, kebebasanmu akan semakin berkurang dan juga beban tugasmu akan semakin bertambah. Setiap hari kau akan mendengar keluhan dari istrimu. Entah itu soal uang, anak, atau mungkin karena performamu di atas kasur yang tidak memuaskannya. Bahkan wanita yang paling cantik dan memikat sekalipun akan jadi menyebalkan ketika mereka sudah berubah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Lebih baik nikmati saja status lajangmu dengan mencicipi rasa para wanita dulu, baru menikahinya."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejak sesatmu itu Kaien!" Kaien hanya tertawa saat Ichigo menolak sarannya yang kedua.

Ichigo memutar matanya ketika mendengar segala macam alasan kenapa Kaien tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat. Jujur saja, dia tidak peduli dengan semua alasan konyol itu. Itu sudah merupakan tradisi yang akan terjadi ketika seseorang menikah. Kau akan membangun sebuah keluarga baru dengan seseorang yang bersedia mendampingi hidupmu selamanya. Kau juga akan berjuang untuk membuat hidup istri dan anakmu cukup sampai generasi mendatang.

Bagi Ichigo, itu adalah suatu keharusan seorang pria yang sudah siap untuk menikah.

Kaien memutar-mutar gelas kosongnya. Tidak ada gunanya menceramahi Ichigo dan sikap kolotnya itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam bar bernuansa gelap itu, mengamati dengan rinci setiap gerakan bartender yang dengan lihainya mencampur-adukkan berbagai macam minuman dan menciptakan jenis minuman baru untuk dapat dinikmati. Setelah bosan, ia melirik ke arah Ichigo. Bukan, bukan Ichigo yang Kaien lihat, matanya menangkap sosok perempuan yang terlihat asyik meneguk segelas martini.

Perempuan itu sepertinya lebih muda dari usia Kaien dan Ichigo. Tangannya yang putih dan jenjang itu terlihat begitu menggoda saat mengangkat gelas. Mulutnya begitu penuh saat menyesap minumannya. Dari samping wajahnya terlihat mungil, tertutupi oleh rambut hitam panjang tergerai sampai bahu kecilnya. Tubuhnya terbalutkan kemeja non-formal dan celana jeans pudar. Di lihat dari situasi gadis itu, sepertinya ia datang seorang diri.

Berhubung Kaien mempunyai bakat—atau bisa dibilang kebiasaan—untuk selalu merayu seorang perempuan manapun, dia pun langsung beranjak dan menyapa perempuan itu.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung?" sapa Kaien sopan. Ketika perempuan itu menoleh karena perhatiannya teralihkan, Kaien langsung melancarkan jurus maut yang katanya mampu memikat ratu Inggris sekalipun.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. Dari anggukan singkat kepalanya dia mempersilakan Kaien untuk duduk di bangku kosong sebelahnya. Merasa sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari wanita itu, Kaien pun duduk dan tersenyum manis. "Namaku Kaien, siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah.

Perempuan itu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Rukia," jawabnya singkat.

"Nama yang indah, seperti dirimu," puji Kaien. Sang perempuan hanya tertawa pelan.

Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada minuman yang ia teguk, terpaksa harus menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Kaien benar-benar lupa akan tujuannya jika itu sudah menyangkut masalah wanita. Seperti yang Kaien lakukan pertama kali, Ichigo tertarik untuk memperhatikan wanita asing itu. Rambut hitamnya sepertinya begitu lembut karena menjuntai teratur di bahunya. Senyumnya pun terlihat manis saat membalas perkenalan Kaien. Kedua matanya yang berkilau memberikan kesan tersendiri di mata Ichigo.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu orang, Rukia?" tanya Kaien.

"Tidak, aku sendirian di sini," kata Rukia sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Kedua matanya memancing menggoda. "Apa kau ingin menemaniku?"

Digoda seperti itu malah membuat semangat Kaien berkobar. "Tentu saja selama kau mengizinkanku," katanya mengedipkan mata.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan," mata Rukia teralihkan menuju sosok Ichigo yang sedang meneguk minumannya, "kau juga mengajak temanmu kemari."

Kegiatan Ichigo terhenti saat dia merasa menjadi sorot pandang kedua mata. Kaien berpaling mengikuti arah pandang Rukia dan mendapati Ichigo menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa kau bersedia memperkenalkannya kepadaku, Kaien?" pinta Rukia.

Kaien agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Dalam hatinya, ia sempat mengutuk kenapa perempuan itu malah mengundang Ichigo untuk bersama mereka. Di satu sisi, mungkin ini merupakan kesempatan baik buat Ichigo agar pria itu dapat bergaul dengan wanita. Akhirnya, walau setengah hati, Kaien mengangguk dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk bergabung bersamanya. "Kemarilah, kawan. Tidak sopan jika kau menolak ajakan sang putri," katanya setengah bergurau.

Meski awalnya enggan, Ichigo pun setuju untuk bergabung. Apalagi dia sudah diberikan senyuman manis wanita itu. Dia tidak boleh menolak wanita jika tidak ingin ditolak oleh wanita. Itulah peraturan pertama yang selalu dia dengar dari Kaien tentang cara bagaimana memikat hati wanita dengan mudah. Dan biarpun Ichigo bukan seorang don juan dan bukan pemikat handal seperti Kaien, Ichigo masih tahu tata cara berkenalan dengan kaum hawa. Apalagi saat sang wanita sendiri yang menawarkan tangannya dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang menggoda. "Rukia, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Sama-sama. Ichigo."

Setelah perkenalan basa-basi singkat, Ichigo sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengarkan Kaien dan Rukia bicara. Ditemani sebotol bir dingin, Ichigo hanya diam mengamati susunan botol-botol di rak standbar. Sang bartender adalah seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan, seperti habis berjemur di pantai. Keahlian tangannya melempar dan mengaduk ramuan minuman membuat Ichigo senang mengamatinya. Dia terus melamun, meskipun waktu bergerak terasa pelan, pikiran Ichigo tetap menerawang. Mengingat kembali hari-hari pernikahan Orihime dua minggu lalu.

Dulu Ichigo tergila-gila dengan Orihime, seorang wanita cantik memesona. Sebagai anak berdarah campuran, Orihime mempunyai wajah yang berbeda. Wajahnya berbentuk oval, pas dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan sinar abu-abu cerah, rambutnya yang tergerai bergelombang berwarna karamel membuatnya seperti _Barbie_. Tidak, Orihime lebih cantik, Ichigo mampu menjaminnya.

Ichigo bertemu dengan Orihime ketika masa kuliah. Saat itu Orihime terlihat bingung mencari kelasnya dan menanyakannya pada Ichigo. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga, yang ternyata mereka berada di kelas yang sama, membuat Ichigo dan Orihime menjadi teman dekat. Ketika Kaien hadir mengiringi pertemanan mereka, Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan Orihime.

Hampir delapan tahun Ichigo mengenal Orihime dan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu ketika ia memberikan perhatiannya yang berbeda. Ichigo tahu Orihime juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya. Namun sayangnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk memantapkan hubungan mereka. Bahkan saat itu Kaien sempat kesal dan memarahinya karena Ichigo tidak bertindak apa-apa untuk mendapatkan Orihime. Banyak pria yang memuja Orihime karena kecantikan dan kecerdasaannya. Namun Ichigo tahu pria mana yang paling banyak dapat perhatian dari gadis itu. Dirinya…

"Ichigo!" lamunan Ichigo perlahan memudar ketika suara Kaien bersatu di dalam angannya. "Ichigo, kau mendengarku? Dengar, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji kencan dengan seseorang," Kaien terdengar kikuk saat terburu-buru. Sebelum pergi dia berpesan kepada Ichigo. "Tolong gantikan aku temani Rukia, oke? Dia tidak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan selingan."

Kaien pun menghilang setelah berpamitan dan meminta maaf kepada Rukia. Meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri bersama dengan seorang wanita yang baru ia temui beberapa menit silam. Dia harus mengutuk sahabatnya berkat ini, meninggalkan dirinya berduaan saja dengan seorang wanita asing yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Ichigo menoleh dengan malas, terpaksa harus menemani—siapa namanya?—wanita ini. Kepalanya agak berat karena kebanyakan meneguk minuman beralkohol. Untungnya, ia belum mabuk, Ichigo masih dapat melihat jelas perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya, berkonsentrasi menghabiskan minumannya, setelah habis dia hanya diam, tidak mengajak bicara Ichigo.

Apa mungkin gadis itu tidak tertarik berbicara dengannya? Pikir Ichigo mengira-ngira. Perempuan itu penuh antusias dan merespon cukup baik saat berbincang-bincang dengan Kaien, bahkan dia tertawa lepas saat Kaien bergurau.

Ichigo tidak akan berbasi-basi jika wanita itu tidak tertarik kepadanya. Dia akan menghargai keputusan wanita itu untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. _Well_, Ichigo sudah terbiasa tanpa wanita. Justru dia tidak biasa mengobrol dengan mereka lebih dari 10 menit.

"Jika kau bosan bersamaku dan ingin pergi, lakukan sekarang." Ichigo berkata ketus, tak peduli ucapannya itu menyinggung wanita disampingnya.

Tangan Rukia berhenti ketika ingin menenggak minumannya. Terkejut saat menatap Ichigo berkata tanpa menatapnya langsung. Ditatapnya dengan intens pria itu, pria yang bertolak belakang dengan temannya. Dari samping wajah Ichigo terlihat lebih panjang dari Kaien, rahangnya sangat tegas dan menandakan pria itu sangat serius jika sedang bekerja. Dahinya saat ini sedang mengerut, menandakan bahwa saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum, nafasnya berhembus saat bibirnya tersungging, menarik perhatian Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya pria itu.

Rukia cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyumnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau sangat lucu saat menyuruhku untuk pergi."

Dahi Ichigo mengerut lebih dalam. Berpikir dimana kata-katanya yang lucu?

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau bosan dan ingin pergi, kau bisa melakukannya. Dan aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk melucu karena selera humorku sangat rendah," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

Rukia memutar pelan gelasnya. "Sebenarnya aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kaien. Kau sedang mencari wanita?" katanya.

Ichigo yang daritadi berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap tenang, kini mulai bergeming karena penuturan jujur Rukia. Dahinya mengernyit menilai gerak-gerik wanita asing itu. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak bercerita keras-keras tadi, apa mungkin itu semua bisa terlihat dari tindakannya ataukah memang wanita ini menguping pembicaraannya.

Pikiran Ichigo terus menerawang sampai akhirnya khayalan itu pudar saat Rukia kembali bertanya. "Apa kau sedang mencari wanita?"

Risih karena ditanyai pertanyaan pribadi yang tidak perlu Ichigo jawab untuk wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya, dia hanya mengelak dengan menanyakan pertanyaan, "Kau tertarik untuk mendengarnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena tidak ada topik yang pas untuk kita bicarakan," Rukia meminta sang bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong dan kembali berkata, "Aku bertanya karena kau sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk bicara lebih lanjut denganku."

Harus Ichigo akui ia terkejut mendengar perkataan wanita ini. Ichigo bukannya tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan—siapa tadi namanya?—Rukia, namun lebih kepada biasanya sang wanitalah duluan yang berusaha ingin melarikan diri darinya. Itulah sebabnya, Ichigo tidak akan heran jika Rukia memilih pergi saat Kaien tak ada di antara mereka.

Baiklah, Rukia—akhirnya Ichigo ingat nama wanita ini—sudah berusaha (setidaknya, menurut Ichigo) mengajaknya mengobrol, rasanya Ichigo tidak sopan jika mengabaikan ajakan itu. Pelan-pelan merasakan setiap tegukan yang Ichigo minum, merasakan kerongkongannya membeku karena minuman yang dingin karena es.

"Apa kau sedang mencari wanita, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Rasanya kurang sopan kalau Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Rukia diajukan terus-menerus itu kepadanya. Kalau boleh Ichigo ingin bilang "itu bukan urusanmu" kepada wanita ini, tapi itu berarti dia harus terima dicap sebagai 'cowok kurang ajar' oleh Rukia.

Ya sudahlah! Tidak ada ruginya juga bercerita sedikit tentang masalah pribadinya kepada wanita yang belum tentu dia temui besok.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau dengar dari perbicanganku dengan Kaien tadi. Aku hanya berharap bisa menemukan wanita yang cocok untukku."

Dan akhirnya setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat tanpa Ichigo sadari, dia sudah menceritakan semua hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya kepada Rukia. Mulai dari keluarganya yang mulai menuntut Ichigo untuk menikah, pekerjaan Ichigo yang super-sibuk, sampai pada cerita tentang pernikahan Orihime minggu lalu. Ichigo menceritakan semua itu tanpa jeda, dengan bir dingin ditangannya, meneguknya habis.

Rukia hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Matanya menatap lurus wajah Ichigo yang bercerita tanpa menatapnya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu, mendengarkan ceritanya secara rinci. Bertanya dalam hati mengapa pria ini terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit itu.

Suasana bar mulai sepi. Satu per satu para pengunjung mulai pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Hanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih tenang di bangku mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Ichigo mulai selesai bercerita. Pria itu hanya diam, hanya meneguk habis birnya. Tidak memedulikan Rukia yang masih menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakannya.

Ichigo tidak peduli. Ya, dia bahkan tidak mau peduli ketika Orihime datang ke apartemennya untuk bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya. Ichigo bahkan hanya menatap Orihime kosong ketika wanita itu menangis karena menahan amarah, memaki Ichigo yang selalu diam tanpa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Ichigo harus melihat dan mendengarkan sumpah setia yang Orihime ucapkan untuk calon suaminya kala itu, dia tidak peduli.

Ichigo bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing ketika masa lalu mulai berenang kembali di dalam benaknya. Memaksanya untuk terus terpuruk bersama kondisi dirinya. Menerima dengan pasrah setiap celotehan Ibunya, gosip-gosip yang terdengar dari teman kantornya, bahkan ketika Kaien memarahi sikapnya yang tidak jantan. Itu semua sudah menjadi cerita lama. Ichigo tidak mau repot-repot membukanya kembali.

Saat dia memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Rukia, niat Ichigo hanya cerita singkat saja. Namun, seiring patah kata yang dia ucapkan, Ichigo terhanyut oleh alunan santai musik jazz bar bersama wanita itu. Dia pun akhirnya mendongeng masa lalunya.

"Huh, aku mulai bicara ngelantur…" Ichigo bergumam, menertawai tingkahnya sendiri. Seakan Rukia tidak ada bersamanya. Dihabiskannya satu gelas terakhir sebelum akhirnya Ichigo tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**Clarity**

**~ Stranger in my bed ~**

.

.

Ichigo merasa ada yang melempari kepalanya dengan batu, pusing yang melanda akibat tadi malam. Ichigo mengerang saat rasa sakit kepala yang berdenyut hebat itu, agak meyesal karena kebanyakan minum. Samar-samar Ichigo teringat kejadian semalam. Dia dan Kaien pergi minum, menikmati sejenak suasana bar yang sepi, bertemu dengan wanita bernama Rukia, berkeluh-kesah dengan wanita itu sambil menghabiskan minuman, setelah itu Ichigo pingsan karena mabuk… dan semuanya terasa kabur.

Tubuh Ichigo terasa kaku. Direnggangkannya otot-otot yang masih tegang, berharap pusingnya berkurang sedikit. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan kamar Ichigo. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah memajang lukisan vas bunga mawar di samping pintu kamarnya. Ichigo juga ingat warna dinding kamarnya bukanlah abu-abu tapi putih…

_Kalau begitu, dimana aku?_

Ichigo berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas dimana dia sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah memastikan kedua matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, barulah dia sadar bahwa dia bukan berada di kamarnya.

Dimana ini? Ichigo mengerang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini karena dia tidak bisa mengingat kenapa dia bisa ada di sini. Sambil berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dengan merebahkan diri, Ichigo mulai mengenali ruangan tempat dia tidur sekarang.

Ichigo ada di dalam kamar hotel. Oke, bukan berarti jawaban itu melegakan Ichigo. Dia malah semakin bertanya mulai dari bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini sampai pada pertanyaan siapa yang membawanya kemari. Sambil memaki pelan, Ichigo berusaha beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu, ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan apa pun selain celana boxernya.

Ichigo berusaha mencari-cari pakaiannya. Kemeja putih dan celananya berada di bangku tertata rapi. Pikiran Ichigo mulai berspekulasi, jika bukan dirinya yang membuka pakaian dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di bangku pasti ada orang yang melepaskannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Seorang wanita terbalutkan handuk putih muncul dengan rambut hitamnya yang setengah basah. Sisa-sisa air masih tertinggal di antara bahu dan lehernya. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Ichigo yang terpana. Dia tahu bahwa Ichigo pasti terkejut setengah mati. Itu bisa dilihat dari gelagatnya yang berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dilupakannya.

Perlahan Rukia menghampiri Ichigo. Menyentuh pelan bahu bidang pria itu, lalu membelai mesra rambutnya. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai saat Ichigo hampir mau pingsan ketika mendengarnya bertanya, "Apa kau ingat kejadian semalam?"

Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sial! Mungkinkah mereka berdua…

Seketika itu juga tubuh Ichigo menegang. Jantungnya seperti kehilangan fungsi detaknya. Kepalanya berputar lebih cepat, melupakan sakit kepala yang tadi dikeluhkannya. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengingat kejadian semalam. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa diingatnya. Bahkan ketika Rukia muncul dengan balutan handuk, Ichigo tetap tidak ingat.

Mungkinkah mereka berdua melakukannya?

"Apa kau dan aku…" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti, tidak enak kalau bertanya langsung kepada Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menunggunya bicara. Tangan mungilnya masih menyentuh kepala Ichigo, memainkan pelan rambut hitamnya. Yang tanpa Ichigo duga bahwa dia menikmati sentuhan wanita itu.

"Kau dan aku…?" ulang Rukia menunggu Ichigo melanjutkan bicaranya.

Ichigo membeku ditempat. Sepertinya aneh melihat tingkahnya sekarang. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika dihadapkan dengan berbagai masalah di kantor. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti kembali menjadi pria puber yang ketahuan melakukan kejahatan di depan Rukia? Dia harus menguatkan diri jika ingin pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Apa kau dan aku…" sekuat tenaga Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita melakukan _itu_?" Lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kata 'itu' kepada Rukia.

Dalam hati Rukia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo saat bertanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menggoda Ichigo bisa begitu menyenangkan. Memang Rukia baru bertemu dengan Ichigo, dia juga tidak mengenal Ichigo lebih jauh kecuali tentang masalah percintaannya. Ichigo yang ditemui kemarin malam sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo yang saat ini mematung di depannya.

Sebenarnya, ketika Ichigo tak sadarkan diri, Rukia meminta tolong kepada bartender untuk membopong Ichigo ke dalam kamar hotel yang tersedia. Rukia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri, tanpa perlindungan apa pun. Lagipula, dia sendiri juga butuh tidur karena kebanyakan minum, mengikuti jejak Ichigo kemarin. Setelah merebahkan tubuh tinggi Ichigo di atas kasur, Rukia mulai mencopoti pakaian Ichigo karena dilihatnya pria itu begitu tersiksa dalam tidurnya.

Sifat usil Rukia langsung kambuh ketika Ichigo terpana menatapnya. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda pria asing tampan itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Rukia balik. Sengaja menggantungkan pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya meyakini bahwa mereka TELAH melakukannya. O-M-G…! Kalau memang benar, kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya. Meskipun dia bukan perjaka tulen, Ichigo bukan termasuk pria yang suka tidur dengan wanita yang baru ditemuinya. Berbeda dengan Kaien, Ichigo tidak suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Dia sadar bahwa dia bukanlah don juan seperti sahabatnya itu. Ichigo selalu memegang teguh keyakinan bahwa seks harus dilakukan bersama wanita yang dia cintai, yang nanti akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ichigo bangga dengan kendali dirinya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam hasrat jasmani.

Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut pendeknya. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali semuanya. Yang sudah terjadi akan tetap terjadi meskipun peristiwa itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf kepada Rukia dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ngg… Rukia... aku minta…"

"Aku harus pergi," Rukia memotong ucapannya. Tanpa malu wanita itu memunggugi Ichigo dan berpakaian di hadapannya.

Ichigo yang tidak siap berpaling hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi berpakaian Rukia. Punggung wanita itu putih mulus, tanpa satu luka pun. Dan pikiran Ichigo kembali melayang, menyesali sesuatu. Kenapa dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin malam! Ichigo seharusnya ingat waktu menelusuri tubuh mungil Rukia, saat dia mendekap erat tubuh indah itu. _Arrrrggg_…! Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memaki dirinya yang tidak konsisten.

Dengan cueknya Rukia merapikan rambutnya yang sudah kering. Memeriksa wajahnya dan mengoleskan lip gloss merah mudah di bibir tipisnya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Rukia berpaling menatap Ichigo. "Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kau pasti pergi kerja di hari senin kan?"

Ichigo pun melirik jam weker di samping kasur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Bagus, setelah kejadian singkat yang terlupakan, Ichigo pun lupa kalau sekarang hari senin. Dia harus sampai di kantornya segera. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang bosnya, Sousuke Aizen, katakan. Biasanya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut bosnya itu tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar. Posisi Ichigo di tempatnya bekerja memang sudah tinggi, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa masuk seenaknya. Mengingat Aizen adalah tipe bos yang taat dengan keteraturan.

Lebih baik Ichigo tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya, Ichigo beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Tidak peduli Rukia mengamati tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ichigo cuek saja. Toh dia masih pakai boxer di bawah perutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku," ucap Ichigo sebelum menutup pintu, "Kalau ingin pergi duluan, lakukan sekarang."

Rukia terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan itu. Mengingatkannya akan pertemuan mereka kemarin. Ichigo juga bilang begitu saat Kaien pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin itu memang ciri khas pria itu, acuh tak acuh dan terkesan tidak peduli. Ekspresi wajah pria itu sudah berubah. Ini adalah Ichigo yang Rukia lihat di bar.

Rasanya Rukia ingin merusak topeng tanpa ekspresi itu…

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan."

Rukia melangkah mendekati Ichigo yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Tersenyum manis sebelum tangannya mendorong Ichigo untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ciuman singkat nyaris jatuh di bibir Ichigo, namun itu sudah cukup meninggalkan kesan yang Rukia berikan.

"_Last night was so amazing, thank you…_"

Bunyi pintu tertutup dan Ichigo membeku.

Bisikan mesra Rukia tadi sudah meyakinkan semuanya. _They were doing it!_ Mereka MEMANG melakukannya!

"_Shit…_"

Dengan lemas akhirnya Ichigo menutup pintu dan mandi.

.

.

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~

.

.

**Secuil kata dari Icchy : **

Selamat malam semuanya... saya masih berusaha mengembalikan ketertarikan buat menulis lagi... Akhir2 ini IchiRuki sama sekali ga muncul di komiknya... *pundung* dan Feel-nya jadi semakin menghilang sejak saya rehat untuk nulis... Tapi, karena keburu kangen buat fic, akhirnya Icchy berusaha nulis lagi...

Oh yah, Icchy lagi lanjutin Fic Between Me sama Only Time... Ga enak sama yang udah terlanjur baca cerita itu... (sama Kin jg) ^^;

Untuk Fic baru ini, Icchy usahakan update 2 minggu sekali (jika tidak ada halangan)...

Plot sama alur mau tak coba buat sederhana aja... Jadi biar ga panjang-panjang ;)

So, enjoy this Fic and thank you for read this fic and give me the reviews :D


	2. Chapter Two

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This Story = Searaki Icchy**

**WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya...**

**Hope u guys enjoy it~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy's Present**

.

.

Ichigo mendesah lega ketika akhirnya dia sampai di ruang kerjanya. Untung saja saat dia datang Pak Sousuke masih belum ada di kantornya. Secepat kilat Ichigo berjalan menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 15. Tidak memedulikan sapaan para karyawan yang menyapanya ketika berpapasan. Yang ada di pikiran Ichigo hanyalah sampai di ruangannya. Baru dia bernafas lega saat dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul setengah 10, Pak Sousuke masih belum juga datang. Oke, Ichigo mulai aneh. Bosnya itu terkenal tepat waktu. Tidak ada halangan apapun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk datang ke kantor selama dia masih bisa bergerak. Tapi sekarang Pak Sousuke masih belum juga datang untuk mengetuk pintunya, sebuah hal yang sangat jarang.

Kenangan tentang Rukia dan kejadian tadi pagi terlupakan ketika Ichigo mulai berkutat di depan komputernya. Mulai mengerjakan beberapa _project_ yang belum dia kerjakan. Beberapa perbaikan _design_ harus dia selesaikan sebelum akhir bulan. Berkat mis-komunikasi antara klien dan anggota rekannya, membuat Ichigo terpaksa mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Kalau saja saat itu Ichigo yang berbicara dengan Pak Kyoraku, mungkin kerjaannya akan selesai tepat waktu.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Lisa, asisten pribadinya, datang membawa beberapa dokumen baru. Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus melihat tumpukan dokumen tersebut. Biasanya kalau asistennya datang membawa tugas baru, semua tugas itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Dan benar saja, semua sesuai dengan prediksinya.

"Tadi Pak Sousuke menelpon, katanya ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari ini," jelas Rina.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. _Apa-apaan?!_ Gerutunya dalam hati. "Pak Sousuke tidak datang hari ini?" tanyanya malas sambil meraih dokumen yang Rina letakkan di samping meja, membacanya pelan.

Lisa menggeleng pelan. "Katanya hari ini beliau ada urusan jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Tumben…" gumam Ichigo tidak tertarik melanjutkan basa-basi. Pria itu terkenal tidak suka membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu ketika sedang bekerja. Makanya tidak heran Ichigo tidak punya banyak teman seperti Kaien di kantornya. Yah, dia tidak peduli. Untuk apa mencari teman di dalam lingkup pekerjaan, biasanya mereka baik karena ada maksud tertentu.

Setelah Lisa menutup pintu ruangannya Ichigo langsung membereskan semua dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Dia tidak mau ada resiko kalau-kalau nanti malam datang pekerjaan baru lagi. Lebih baik selesaikan ketika masih ada waktu luang. Ichigo membuka laci dan mengambil tempat kacamata yang dia taruh di kantor, mengenakan kacamata untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Dia terbiasa memakai kacamata ketika sedang bekerja. Karena sering berkutat di depan layar komputer, mata coklatnya jadi cepat lelah. Itulah sebabnya Ichigo harus menutupi matanya dengan kacamata, mungkin juga karena dia kena rabun dekat. Yeah, karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Ichigo harus merasakan ada yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu ketika menekan keyboard, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kaien datang menyapanya seperti biasa. Karena berbeda divisi dan pekerjaan, Kaien boleh datang sesuka hati ketika tidak ada pekerjaan. Dan saat ini sepertinya pria tampan itu menganggur karena dia baru datang saat hampir makan siang.

"Yo!" sapa Kaien saat melihat Ichigo tidak melihatnya masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo apa adanya, masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Kaien duduk di bangku depan meja kerja Ichigo, mengamati sahabatnya bekerja. Ketika di kantor, dia sudah terbiasa melihat reaksi acuh tak acuh Ichigo. Sahabatnya ini terkenal serius dalam bekerja dan biasanya dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu disaat banyaknya pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum sarapan. Kebetulan aku sekalian mau ke kantin, kau mau ikut apa tidak?"

"Aku tidak ikut," sahut Ichigo tanpa berpaling. "Ah, belikan aku roti yakisoba."

Kaien mengangguk lalu bangkit menuju pintu, tidak menunggu Ichigo lebih lama lagi. Tujuannya sekarang memang cuma ingin mengajak Ichigo makan siang. Namun sepertinya temannya itu sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Selama hampir 10 tahun Kaien mengenal Ichigo, dia tahu sahabatnya itu selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada diri sendiri. Kaien tidak pernah merasa tindakan Ichigo adalah sikap yang baik, mungkin karena pria berambut jingga itu terlalu giat bekerja sampai tidak memedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dulu Kaien pernah menasehati Ichigo agar tidak terlalu mendahulukan pekerjaannya. Hanya saja Ichigo terbiasa menjalani hidup normal dan bisa dibilang terlalu memikirkan masa depan tanpa melihat masa sekarang yang dia jalani. Sayangnya, Kaien hanya bisa pasrah melihat kehidupan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Kaien teringat sesuatu. "Kemarin bagaimana?"

"Kemarin?"

"Bagaimana kau dengan wanita bernama Rukia itu lho."

Jeda. Nama Rukia menghentikan setiap indra Ichigo yang sedang digerakkan. Kedua matanya tidak lagi menatap layar komputer, ditatapnya Kaien. Menatap sobatnya seperti dia tidak pernah menatap Kaien sebelumnya.

Sialan, Rukia! Itu adalah subjek yang tadi sudah susah payah Ichigo lupakan…!

Tidak mungkin dia bilang pada Kaien, "Ah yah, Kemarin aku mabuk dan tidak sengaja meniduri wanita itu. Sepertinya dia juga tidak keberatan."

Kaien mengamati setiap raut wajah tanpa ekspresi Ichigo. Walau Ichigo selalu bisa menampakkan raut tanpa ekspresinya, Kaien sudah lama mengenal gelagat teman lamanya itu. Kaien tahu Ichigo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Rukia.

Urusan makanan terlupakan sudah. Kaien tertarik untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi dari Ichigo. Wajahnya menyeringai senang, tidak ada salahnya menggoda Ichigo.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kaien mesum. "Aku tahu kau pasti melakukannya, kan?" tuduhnya tanpa basa-basi.

Ichigo pun menghela nafas tanda kalah. Untuk apa dia menyembunyikan rahasia yang sudah pasti bisa ditebak oleh Kaien. Mereka sudah terbiasa bercerita tentang masalah wanita dan ranjang. Akhirnya setelah desahan panjang, Ichigo pun memalingkan matanya kembali ke layar. Menjawab Kaien dengan ekspresi khasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Eh, tidak ingat?" tanya Kaien bingung.

"Kata wanita itu—Rukia—aku mabuk dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel."

"Jadi kalian melakukannya apa tidak?"

Ichigo kembali berpikir. Mengulang kembali ingatan tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang bersama dengan seorang wanita mungil. Samar-samar dia mengingat kembali bagaimana bentuk tubuh Rukia, rambut hitamnya yang basah tergerai, sisa air yang meliuk indah dibahunya, dan senyumannya yang sempat memesona Ichigo.

Wanita yang sama yang berkata kepadanya bahwa harinya menyenangkan berkat dirinya… Kenapa Ichigo tidak mengingat itu?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo akhirnya. "Aku tidak ingat."

Kaien mengerutkan keningnya, tidak puas mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Jangan bilang kau mabuk parah saat melakukannya," katanya miris.

"Aku memang tidak ingat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah terbangun di kamar hotel," bela Ichigo.

Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Kaien pun akhirnya tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu. Semakin jauh dia bertanya, Ichigo tetap menjawab hal yang sama. Akhirnya pria itu kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "Lebih baik kau ikut sarapan. Aku tidak mau membelikanmu roti kecuali kau ikut makan bersamaku," kata Kaien.

Ichigo mendengus, tahu benar kata-kata Kaien terbukti benar. Kalau pria itu bilang dia tidak mau membelikanmu makanan, berarti dia tidak akan membelikanmu makanan. Yah, itu adalah salah satu dari persamaan mereka.

Setelah men-_save_ pekerjaan yang tadi dia ketik, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Kaien. Tidak ada salahnya istirahat sebentar.

.

.

**Clarity**

**~ What's Going On? ~**

.

.

Kaien dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk menikmati kopi dan cemilan di kedai kopi yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor mereka. Pemilik kedai tersebut, Rangiku Matsumoto, terkenal dengan kecantikan dan bagian tubuhnya yang montok. Berkat kemolekannya itu, Rangiku mampu menarik pelanggan (hampir semuanya pria) datang ke kedainya.

Rangiku terkenal ramah kepada siapapun yang datang, termasuk Ichigo dan Kaien. Dua pria itu termasuk langganan tetap yang senang menikmati kopi buatan Rangiku.

"Capuccino untuk Kaien," Rangiku meletakkan kopi di tempat pengambilan pesanan dengan senyuman. "Dan satu Machiato untuk Ichigo."

"Terima kasih, Rangiku," ucap Kaien ramah. "Kau tetap cantik seperti biasa," lanjutnya menggoda.

Rangiku yang sudah biasa mendengar bualan Kaien hanya menampakkan deretan giginya. Saat dia melihat Ichigo tampak sedikit terganggu akhirnya Rangiku bertanya kepadanya. "Ada Sesuatu yang mengganggumu Ichigo?"

Ichigo yang daritadi hanya mengambil pesanan dalam diam akhirnya menatap Rangiku. Dia pasti terlihat seperti orang kehilangan jiwa karena suara Rangiku membuat jantungnya tersentak.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan masalah besar," jawab Ichigo.

"Tidak usah hiraukan dia, Rangiku. Sejak dulu Ichigo kan sudah aneh kelakuannya," timpal Kaien.

"Aku tidak se-ANEH kau!" sahut Ichigo dingin.

Anehnya, Kaien hanya sumringah. Mungkin dalam hatinya dia membenarkan ucapan Ichigo. "Sudahlah, kawan! Jangan kepikiran sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"Aku tidak kepikiran soal itu!" bantah Ichigo tegas. Dia tidak memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Tentu dia tidak memusingkan soal itu lagi sekarang. Dia tidak ingat dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu.

Ya, Ichigo tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia lagi. Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, kan? Jadi untuk apa mengingat kejadian yang tidak bisa diingat itu?

"Jangan mengelak kali ini, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau kepikiran Rukia, kan?" katanya menyudutkan Ichigo.

Mendengar nama Rukia membuat Rangiku kembali ikut dalam percakapan mereka berdua. "Rukia?"

"Ng? Rangiku kenal Rukia?" tanya Kaien terkejut.

Rangiku mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh dibawah counter, membuka folder sebuah foto dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kaien dan Ichigo. "Maksudmu Rukia yang ini?"

Ichigo dan Kaien menatap bulat-bulat layar ponsel Rangiku. Di foto itu terlihat Rangiku bersama dengan seorang wanita mungil yang nyengir ala kuda sambil berpose narsis. Ichigo tahu betul siapa wanita yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Itu orangnya!"

"Ada hubungan apa kalian dengan Rukia?" tanya Rangiku setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Kemarin kami bertemu dengannya di Clarity's bar. Aku keburu pergi sebelum tahu Rukia lebih dalam," desah Kaien pura-pura kecewa, lalu tangannya menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan. "Tapi teman orange kita ini sudah _mengenal_ Rukia lebih jauh, lho."

Ichigo mendengus. Mengenal apanya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak kenal wanita bernama Rukia itu," ucap Ichigo akhirnya. "Setelah kau pergi, Rukia bertanya soal percakapan yang kita lakukan. Dan setelah itu, tanpa sadar aku cerita kepadanya tentang semua masalahku."

Kaien semakin terkejut mendengar pengakuan Ichigo. Temannya itu terkenal tidak pernah mengakui sesuatu kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jadi setelah itu kalian tidur bersama?" tanya Rangiku langsung, seakan-akan pertanyaannya itu sama seperti menanyakan cuaca.

"Sayangnya dia tidak ingat soal itu, Rangiku," keluh Kaien.

Ichigo tidak menjawab lagi, dia memutuskan untuk tutup mulut daripada aibnya terbongkar lebih jauh. Rangiku hanya senyam-senyum melihat dirinya yang bungkam. "Aku baru bertemu Rukia sebulan yang lalu. Dia baru saja kembali dari Berlin, dan katanya saat ini sedang mencari tempat tinggal," Rangiku menjelaskan. "Saat ini sih Rukia masih menumpang di apartemen Momo, hanya saja apartemen Momo hanya cukup satu orang karena tempatnya kecil."

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Kaien.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya Rukia itu sahabatnya Izuru semasa SMA. Mereka dulu pernah bergabung dalam sebuah _band_ untuk sekolah, mereka berdua adalah vokalisnya. Seharusnya hari ini dia datang kemari untuk acara nanti sore," Rangiku mengecek kembali ponselnya. Melihat waktu sekarang. "Aneh, Rukia biasanya datang tepat waktu. Tapi ini lewat 10 menit…"

Bunyi lonceng menandakan ada yang sedang membuka pintu kedai. Ichigo dan Kaien menoleh ketika sebuah suara yang sedang berdebat terdengar hampir membahana ke penjuru ruangan. Dua orang wanita mungil sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Salah satu wanita itu dikenal bernama Rukia…

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak sedang mencari suami, Kak Hisana!" seru Rukia berjalan menuju tempat kasir, ingin memesan sesuatu. Wajah mungilnya sedang mengerut pertanda tidak senang. Seharusnya hari ini dia menjalani kesehariannya dengan wajah ceria, hanya saja beberapa menit sebelum hendak pergi menuju kedai kopi Rangiku, sebuah telepon datang dan dalam sekejap langsung menghancurkan mood-nya.

Kakaknya menelponnya dengan suara nyaris menulikan telinga. Gampang emosi bukan salah satu sifat Hisana, namun ketika marah dia mampu membuat laki-laki paling kuat pun lari ketakutan. Dan saat ini kemarahan Kakaknya terlihat jelas saat mereka berdua bertemu.

Entah apa yang membuat Kakak satu-satunya ini marah kepadanya…

"Bukan masalah cari suami yang aku permasalahkan, Rukia! Yang membuat uratku naik saat ini adalah sikap jelekmu yang sudah menghilang selama sebulan itu!" semprot Hisana tanpa peduli orang-orang di dalam kedai menoleh ke arah mereka. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, tahu! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dan Ibu kalau mau pulang ke Tokyo, jangan tunggu sebulan baru Nemu yang memberitahukanku keberadaanmu!"

"Cih!" Rukia mendesah sebal. Dia tahu pasti Nemu yang memberitahu Kakaknya. Habisnya kalau dia bilang akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Tokyo, Kakaknya pasti akan ikut campur ke dalam semua masalahnya. Rukia tahu Hisana hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanya, hanya saja Rukia tidak terlalu suka masalahnya diketahui apalagi sampai diatur oleh siapapun, termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Dasar! Hampir saja aku menyuruh Byakuya untuk menelpon polisi, tahu! Seharusnya lain kali kau pikirkan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia!"

"Aku kan baik-baik saja! Lagipula aku sudah bilang pada Ibu kalau aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau pasti bawel seperti ini!"

"Justru aku semakin bawel karena kau tidak mengabari aku!"

Dan adu argumen itu tetap berlanjut sampai 20 menit kemudian. Kepala Rukia berpikir keras, dia harus mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Kalau tidak, Hisana akan tetap memerintahnya untuk (salah satunya) mencari suami.

"Kau ini sudah 28 tahun, Rukia. Wanita usia segitu sudah harus menikah," kata Hisana lebih tenang. Percuma menghadapi Rukia dengan emosi, Hisana tidak pernah bisa menang melawan adiknya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Rukia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya mengamati penjuru ruangan, tidak sadar kalau dia dan Hisana sudah jadi tontonan orang-orang. Termasuk…

"Kau selalu menjaga jarak dengan pria yang berusaha menjalin hubungan serius denganmu semenjak Grimmjow menikah—"

Rukia tidak mendengar ocehan Kakaknya. Dia melihat cahaya menyilaukan itu, pria sama yang dia temui kemarin. Pria sama yang tadi kebingungan dengan keadaannya bersamanya. Pria yang mempunyai masalah dengan wanita. Ichigo…

Spontan Rukia langsung menghampiri pria yang sedang berdiri itu. Begitu cepat memeluk lengan kokoh itu, tanpa bisa membuat Ichigo berkata, Rukia mulai mendeklarasikan sesuatu…

Kalau memang ini satu-satunya jalan supaya bisa melarikan diri dari serbuan Kakaknya, Rukia rela berakting demi kehidupan bebasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjodohkanku dengan pria manapun, Kak. Karena aku sudah ada calon pilihanku sendiri!"

Hening…

Ichigo tidak sanggup mencerna kata-kata kilat wanita yang sedang memeluk lengannya ini. Tadi dia bilang apa? Calon pilihanku sendiri?

Hisana akhirnya menatap Ichigo. Mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tatapannya terlihat sedang menilai pilihan adiknya itu. Ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi kau ini pacarnya Rukia?" tanya Hisana kepada Ichigo.

"Eh? Apa mak—" Bugh! Sesuatu menghantam perut sampingnya. Sekuat tenaga Rukia menyikut pinggangnya tanpa ketahuan Rukia dan menggantikannya berbicara.

"Tentu saja! Alasanku kembali karena dia. Sebenernya dalam beberapa bulan ini kami berencana untuk menikah, Kak Hisana," Jelas Rukia seceria mungkin.

"Eh? Menikah?" Kali ini Kaien yang bingung. Apalagi melihat temannya mengiris menahan sakit. Namun karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Kaien hanya diam mengamati semuanya.

Hisana yang sepertinya tidak menyadari tipu daya Rukia akhirnya mengalah. Dia melihat Rukia begitu ceria saat memeluk pria berambut jingga itu. Mungkin untuk saat ini, dia harus mundur mendesak Rukia. Toh tidak ada gunanya dia terus-terusan menyudutkan adiknya.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Aku harus pergi menjemput anakku," Hisana mulai beranjak keluar kedai. Sebelum keluar, sekali lagi dia menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Besok kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dan Byakuya," pintu kedai pun tertutup. Hisana pun hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

"Apa maksudmu 'calon pilihanku', hah?!"

Selang beberapa menit setelah Hisana pergi, Ichigo langsung sadar dengan drama yang barusan terjadi. Tangannya masih mengusap bagian pinggang yang disikut Rukia, Ichigo hampir berteriak memarahi wanita itu.

Apa-apaan wanita itu? Dia baru ketemu sehari dengannya, tapi Ichigo sudah mengalami stroke gara-gara ulah Rukia.

Rukia sudah melepaskan tangan Ichigo. Tanpa peduli pria itu menyemprotnya dengan segala macam bentuk protesan, Rukia hanya memesan Machiato kesukaannya. "Rangiku, Machiato decaf satu."

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tidak?!" Ichigo sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Tadi pagi dia sudah pusing setengah mati dengan kejadian tidak terduga mereka. Sekarang dia harus mengalami lagi masalah yang seharusnya tidak dia alami. Mungkin bertemu dengan Rukia adalah kesialan terbesar Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Jangan berisik," ucap Rukia, kali ini memandang Ichigo seutuhnya. "Aku sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari Kakakku, itu saja."

"Dengan melibatkan aku?" tanya Ichigo kesal. "Dengar ya, kita baru kenal kemarin malam, itu juga kalau Kaien tidak pecicilan menggodamu aku tidak akan pernah kenal denganmu," sahut Ichigo dingin. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah siapa pun. Dia sendiri sudah banyak masalah.

Rukia tidak ambil pusing oleh omelan Ichigo. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan Kakaknya. "Dengar yah, mau atau tidak kau sudah terlanjur terlibat dalam masalahku. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah jalani saja," ucapnya santai.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jalani saja? Dasar wanita gila! Tidak mungkin dia setuju begitu saja dengan saran sesat dari Rukia. Kalau sudah begini, Ichigo sedikit menyalahkan Kaien yang sudah memaksanya berhenti bekerja. Harusnya tadi dia tetap bekerja saja seperti kegiatannya sehari-hari. Sekali saja Ichigo melenceng dari kegiatannya, pasti ada saja yang salah. Contohnya sudah terjadi tadi pagi.

Sejujurnya, yang harus disalahkan dari semua kejadian aneh ini adalah… Rukia!

Mungkin lebih baik Ichigo pergi dari kedai itu dan menghilang selama beberapa saat. Mungkin saja besok dia tidak akan bertemu Rukia lagi. Menghindar mungkin satu-satunya jalan.

"Aku tidak tertarik ikut permainanmu, Rukia. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain yang mau menampung masalahmu."

Rukia hanya menatap punggung bidang itu. Dia tidak ambil pusing jika Ichigo tidak mau membantunya. Toh aksinya tadi hanya spontan. Mungkinkah karena dia kembali melihat pria itu? Kenapa Rukia tidak rela melepaskannya sekarang?

"Jadi kau sekarang ingin meninggalkan aku? Padahal aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu, Ichigo…" suara Rukia terdengar memelas. Kedua matanya mulai berair ketika Ichigo tidak menoleh kepadanya. "Aku sudah memberikan harta berharga yang selalu kujaga untukmu: kehormatanku sebagai wanita. Inikah yang kau berikan kepadaku?" ucapnya pilu.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Masa sih dia harus menjadi pria brengsek sekarang? Rukia pintar menggunakan senjata terakhirnya. Ichigo pasti akan merasa bersalah karena sudah merenggut kehormatan seorang wanita. Meskipun dia tidak ingat kejadian itu, tetap saja Ichigo merasa bertanggung jawab.

Lagi-lagi, hanya satu yang terlintas di benaknya: kenapa Ichigo tidak mengingatnya!

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Ichigo menoleh. Jantungnya hampir lepas ketika dilihatnya Rukia menatapnya sedih. Mata biru gelap itu tergenang air mata, siap untuk ditumpahkan.

_Sialan…! _Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, bukan begitu maksudku…" Ichigo berjalan mendekat, tanpa sadar tangannya membelai rambut Rukia. Menenangkan wanita itu.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Rukia ingin tertawa. Dari dulu dia sudah terkenal dengan jurus 1000 topengnya, berkat kemampuannya bersandiwara, Rukia mampu meyakinkan siapapun. Saat ini Ichigo termakan rayuannya. Saat ini, anehnya, Rukia tidak mau melepaskan pria itu.

"Jadi aku boleh tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Rukia.

Dengan berat hati, Ichigo akhirnya mengangguk. Tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Saat ini yang paling ingin Ichigo lakukan adalah menghentikan air mata Rukia. Dia tidak tahan melihat seorang wanita menangis. "Kau boleh tinggal…"

Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum ceria untuk Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Ichigo!" dipeluknya erat lengan Ichigo. Rukia bergelayut manja.

Hari ini adalah hari terberat Ichigo Kurosaki. Lebih berat dari kehilangan Orihime. Jauh lebih rumit dan lebih aneh…

Perubahan raut wajah Rukia membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa dia telah ditipu oleh wanita itu. Ajaibnya, Ichigo terlalu malas untuk merubah keputusannya. Kalau memang wanita itu ingin tinggal bersamanya, maka terjadilah. Sudah terlambat juga untuk merubah semuanya.

"Kaien, aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Banyak _project_ yang harus kuselesaikan sore ini," Ichigo beranjak mengambil kopi pesanannya, bersiap untuk keluar dari sana.

Rukia melambaikan tangannya, masih nyengir. "Nanti jangan lupa jemput aku yah, Ichigo~"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Sambil mendesah berat dia berlalu dari kedai kopi.

"Rangiku-san, jangan lupa beritahu Izuru kalau aku sudah punya tempat tinggal sekarang. Jadi dia sudah tidak perlu mencarikanku apartemen lagi," kata Rukia. Rautnya wajahnya kembali berubah. Sikapnya yang tadi seakan-akan tidak pernah ada hingga membuat Kaien terkejut.

"Kau ini ternyata punya dua kepribadian yah, Rukia?" ucap Kaien tertawa, tidak menyangka wanita mungil berambut hitam itu bisa sebegitu menariknya.

Rukia menerima kata-kata Kaien sebagai pujian. "Terima kasih, aku bangga dengan kemampuanku ini," katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau tidur dengan Ichigo?" tanya Kaien tidak bisa menghilangkan penasarannya. Ichigo tidak mengingatnya membuat Kaien penasaran setengah mati. Kebetulan wanitanya berada di dekatnya, dia harus menanyakannya.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan tersenyum misterius. Dia lebih senang membuat Kaien penasaran dan meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa mereka telah melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya menggoda, kan?

Diberi senyuman maut membuat Kaien tertawa. Pria itu semakin tertarik dengan Rukia. Dia jarang menemui wanita seperti Rukia. Wanita yang penuh dengan kejutan. Wanita yang cocok berada di samping Ichigo saat ini. Kaien berharap dengan kehadiran Rukia, mungkin wanita mungil itu mampu merubah sikap teman lamanya itu.

.

.

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~

.

.

Balas Review :

**darries** : makasih reviewnya :) Haha, Rukia bukan wanita murahan kok (meskipun dia bersikap seperti wanita murahan) ^^a

**Shin Young** : makasih reviewnya :) IchiRukinya sudah ketemu di chap 2 :)

**UL** : makasih reviewnya :) Sudah dilanjut. Entah ceritanya lebih panjang apa jadi lebih pendek ^^a

**rini desu** : makasih reviewnya :) diusahakan update asap kok :)

**Riyuzaky L, Yuki no Crystal, buda, Wakamiya Hikaru, n Guest** : Makasih reviewnya :) Ceritanya sudah dilanjut :)

Untuk yg login sudah di balas di PM masing2 :)

**Cuap2 sedikit :**

Selamat malam semuanya... Arrrgggg... WB tuh bikin kesel yah... Aku berusaha buat cerita ini, tapi pas udah di layar word, jatuhnya malah bengong. Hahaha... chapter ini masih belum terlalu banyak yg dikeluarin. Mungkin aku baru buka sedikit tentang asal-usul Rukia.. ^^a

Gomen, kalo tulisannya jelek banget T_T

Aku cinta mati sama Ichigo disini (maklum dibuat berdasarkan bayangan suami ideal di masa depan)#ngarep xD~

Enjoy this Fic and thank you for read this fic and give me the reviews :D


End file.
